Slave Like Me
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: A "Slave To Passion" oneshot. Slappy wants Roxanne to sing something different one night, and she suddenly thinks of a certain song from a Disney film...sort of a songfic based on "Friend Like Me" from "Aladdin". Please review!


**Hi! Here's a one-shot about Roxanne and Slappy. Hope you enjoy it. It's kind of a songfic, since I was listening to the song "Friend Like Me" from "Aladdin" recently. Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Slappy. I do, however own Roxanne and the lyrics I made up.**

Roxanne Dana Martela sat cross-legged on the floor of her bedroom, looking up at her master anxiously. Slappy smirked down at her from the bed they shared each night. He was no longer a ventriloquism dummy, now a cute guy. But he ordered Roxanne around, getting whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

"I'm bored." Slappy spoke up suddenly. "Sing something."

Roxanne jumped. "Any particular song?" she asked shyly.

Slappy shrugged. "No. But something new. Something a different style. Don't get me wrong, that angsty stuff is the best. But I'm not in the mood."

An idea took form in Roxanne's head. A rare smile appeared on the fourteen-year-old's face as she clicked onto YouTube and found the karaoke she wanted. The bouncy music began to sing, and she began to sing a song from a Walt Disney song, modifying it as she went along

"_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Scheherazade had a thousand tales_

_But Master, you're in luck cause up your sleeve you got a slaving girlfriend never fails."_

Slappy listened, starting to understand the song.

"_You got some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your camp." _Roxanne continued.

"_You got some punch, piyazz, yahoo and how, see all you gotta do is rub my lamp..." _At this point, she grabbed her favourite ornament from her windowsill (a gold-coloured music box) and rubbed it.

"_And I'll say 'Mister Slappy, sir what will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your orders, jot them down,_

_You ain't never had a slave like me." _Roxanne giggled a little, starting to enjoy herself. She tried not to look at Slappy, knowing all her newfound confidence (stirred by her long-time memories) would leave. She'd never sang such a bouncy song well in her life, but it was working.

"_Life is your restaurant, and I'm your maitre'd_

_C'mon, tell me what it is you want, you ain't never had a slave like me._

_Yes sir, I pride myself on service,_

_You're my boss, my king, my shah!_

_Say what you wish, it's yours, true dish, how 'bout a little more singing, laaaa..." _the young girl held the note, and a real smile crept onto Slappy's face.

"_Have some of Column A, try all of Column B." _This time Roxanne softly caressed Slappy's hand on the A and kissed his cheek on the B. "_I'm in the mood to help you dude, you ain't never had a slave like me."_

"Start dancing!" Slappy ordered. "Let me get the full effect."

Roxanne obeyed, even that order not dampening her spirits, singing that part. Then, she picked up her diabolo and started spinning it and doing some tricks. "_Can your slaves do this?" _she carolled.

"_Can your slaves do that?_

_Can your slaves pull this out their little hat?" _She swung the diabolo from side to side, then began to dance suggestively, like the girls in the movie.

"_Can your slaves go whoa!_

_Well, look at me!_

_Can your slaves play all of this music, let a-rip_

_And then make the shyness disappear?" _Slappy was grinning at this, enjoying the show.

"_So don't sit there, making me want you more, I'm here to answer your midday prayers!" _Roxanne went down on her knees. "_You got me bona fide, certified, you got a girlfriend for charge d'affairs._

_I've got a powerful urge to help you out, so what's your wish, I really wanna know._

_You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt, so all you gotta do is tell me so, oh..."_

Roxanne stood up and smiled. "_Mister Slappy, sir, have your wishes, more than three,_

_I'm on the job, you big nabob," _she smiled mischievously. "_You ain't never had a slave, never had a slave_

_You ain't never had a slave, never had a slave,_

_You ain't never...had a...slave...like...me!" _She danced like crazy, grinning all over her face.

"_You ain't never had a slave like me!" _Roxanne finished, posing with her index finger on her lip and the other hand on her hip.

Slappy looked at her thoughtfully. "Tempting offer, my little Roxy. First, tell me what that was from."

Roxanne's happiness from dancing hadn't faded, but her confidence had. "I made up some of the lyrics." she admitted. "But the original is called _Friend Like Me, _and it's from an animated movie called _Aladdin, _about a boy who finds a lamp with a genie that grants him three wishes. Just after he rubs the lamp, the genie decides to explain the deal to him through the song."

"So it's a musical?" Slappy said. "What are the other songs?"

"There are...five others?" Roxanne answered. "_Arabian Nights _is the opening song. Then the boy, Aladdin sings _One Jump Ahead _when he's trying to escape from the guards after he stole the bread he needed to survive. Later, when the genie turns him into a prince and he enters the Sultan's palace, hoping to win the heart of Princess Jasmine (who he met earlier), his entrance includes the song _Prince Ali. _He later invites Jasmine on a moonlight ride on his magic carpet, and they sing _A Whole New World. _Later, Jafar, the villain, steals the lamp, and turns Aladdin back into a street boy, where he sings a reprise to _Prince Ali. _Oh, and right at the end, Aladdin and Jasmine sing the end of _A Whole New World _again."

"Show me that new world song." Slappy ordered. Roxanne did so, and Slappy turned his thoughts to how he could win Roxanne over more, by being romantic.

"OK." he said, after it was finished. "Now, tell me, what were you asking for in the song?"

Roxanne watched him shyly, and then answered "What you want from me."

Slappy smirked, then french kissed her, before going to the bed. And again, a regular night of pleasure and pain insued for the young girl and the ventriloquist's dummy that was now a guy.

**Now I'm going to bed. Please review!**


End file.
